You've Got Time
by rubydream95
Summary: Alex and Piper fan fiction there past and present will interlink but will they survive Litchfield or come out hating each other?
1. Chapter 1

Alex POV,

I roll over and open my eyes and see these prison walls, I hate them I wonder how I got here. Then I remember I was a drug smuggler for an international drug cartel. I heard there was some new inmates, I have been worried about this day ever since I gave Pipers name in!

She broke my fucking heart I wish I had never fallen in love with a straight girl I can still picture that day she walked in to that bar and into my life!

We where all drinking and celebrating a successful drug run and then this stunning blond walks through the door.

 **"Hi are there any jobs going?"**

 **"No"**

" **Well can I had my resume in?"**

 **"Nah it will only get lost in the pile"**

 **"Great" the blond replies to the barman "fucking great"**

 **"Can I have a Martini"**

 **"Sure" the barman replies**

 **Being egged on by my friends I approach the beautiful blond,**

 **"Piper Chapman" I say with sarcasm**

 **"That's me" she replies cheerfully**

 **"Is there anything else I should know about you?" I peer playfully over my glasses at the blond.**

From that moment on I was under her spell, I even left my girlfriend Silvia to be with her.

I jumped up and watched the new inmates walk in and that's when I saw her.

Even after 10 years she was beautiful thankfully she didn't notice me which gave me time to think about what I would say to her.


	2. Chapter 2

Pipers POV,

I walked through the doors of linchfield after saying good bye to Larry, I went and picked up my clothes and toiletry's.

I settled in to my bunk and spoke to my fellow inmates, I still didn't feel comfortable. I also can't stand the sound of Miss Rosa's breathing machine.

I decide to go and eat dinner with the other inmates I look for a friendly face, I know nobody but spot Morello , she drove us to the prison I sat down next to her and we begin to talk about why we are here.

Morello enthusiastically says that she's near the end of her sentence and the reason she is here is due to a fraud mail scam.

"I am here due to my ex girlfriend and my stint of drug trafficking with her"

Morello looks surprised and says there is a woman here on similar charges, I start to think maybe that could be Alex? Nah that would be impossible.

After dinner I decide to run some track as its the only thing that makes me feel normal in here.

I see a woman walking up to the track she has long black hair and is quite tall, Shit as she gets closer I recognize that face!

Alex?!

"Hello Pipes"


	3. Chapter 3

Alex POV

"Hello Pipes"

I watch as Pipers jaw hits the floor

"Umm Alex?!"

"Yes Pipes"

"How the fuck did I get placed in here with you! You turned my name in and ruined my life "

"Hey I never said you had to carry that case anyhow"

"Leave me alone Alex I want to serve my time and have little to do with you!"

"See you around Pipes"

I walked away and I heard piper yell "Don't call me pipes"

I go to my work assignment which is laundry and start folding the clothes up and putting everything away when the meth heads & Pennsatucky walk in.

"Great" I mumble

Pennsatucky gets right up in my face

"Hello there heard your ex girlfriend college is in here, I bet you two will be lesbianing together in no time. either you or Boo"

"You really need to shut up otherwise I will fix your teeth for you!"

She backs down and her and the gang leave, Hmm I wonder if what she said about Piper and Boo is real or it's just to get a reaction.

I curse myself why should I care she broke my fucking heart, I will still ask red or Nicky later.


	4. Chapter 4

Pipers POV

Boo was being so nice to me taking me under her wing and making sure I settled in okay, I was currently being starved out as I insulted Reds cooking!

Boo was feeding me which caused friction between her and red and soon red was going to start starving her to! I couldn't deal with that so I went down to the kitchen to talk to Red.

"I am sorry Red I didn't mean to insult your food I was trying to relate to everybody"

"I can't do shit with I'm sorry"

I walked away down trodden I decided to try and find something red wants I walk down to the library and find Alex talking to boo it seems like a heated argument, I slip behind a a book case so that I can hear them talking.

"Are you sleeping with Chapman Boo?"

"Maybe I am and maybe I am waiting for her to come to me"

"Fuck off Boo and leave Chapman alone!"

"No Vause I will not leave Chapman alone you don't want her so why are you trying to make it so nobody else can let it go Vause"

Alex shoved Boo who then smacked Alex in the face, Inmate to the Shu and with that Boo was dragged away.

I wanted to check on Alex but I couldn't move, does this mean Alex still loves me or is she just trying to isolate me I am so confused. Damn you Alex why can't you just tell me how you feel!

I shoved the book case in anger and I walked out to find Alex we have to talk about this!

I also need to find a way to get fed as well, who knew it would be so complicated in here!


	5. Chapter 5

Alex POV,

I was so fucking mad at myself why had I let my temper get the best of me in there! What is it about Piper fucking Chapman that makes me protective jealous and reckless?

"Alex"

Ugh just what I needed Piper to come and talk to me about her bullshit.

"What piper"

"I saw you in the library with Boo what the fuck was that?"

"Nothing Piper just don't want anybody taking advantage of you"

What happened next took me by surprise Piper pushed me against the wall and kissed me hard are tongues fighting to be on top, My hands went into pipers hair and I deepened the kiss,moan escaped both are lips.

When we both broke away gasping for air Piper started running "I can't do this to Larry Alex"

I can't believe what I had heard so I yelled back "Are you fucking kidding me what about me?!"

I slid down the wall put my glasses on top of my head and think why do I let her get away with this shit?!


	6. Chapter 6

Pipers POV,

I ran I had never run so fast did I love Larry? Did I love Alex? What can larry give me, a stable home kids maybe a nice quite life? Alex god she can give me excitement adventure fun and laughs! This is stupid I love Alex I have to go back I need to tell her this!

I ran back to Alex's bunk she wasn't there I went to the TV room she wasn't there either, She wasn't at the track! I didn't think there where many places to hide in Linchfield guess I was wrong.

Alex POV,

I was twirling the silver foil in my fingers god heroin it was the best girlfriend I had ever had, I feel vulnerable me Alex fucking Vause sat here in the toilet with this ball of heroin. I took the hit I knew I would feel better soon I just knew it. I slipped into a black abyss the warmth of the darkness washing all over me.

Pipers POV,

It was after dinner they where doing the counts I couldn't find Alex after dinner either. That's when I saw a stretcher and the beautiful black hair flowing over the side. I ran towards them screaming blood pounding in my ears.

"Alex!"

"Alex"

Porn-stash grabbed me holding me back

"Inmate get back in line! Don't make me give you a shot!"

I didn't care I pushed as hard as I could

"Alllllleeexxxx"

He threw me against the wall and my breathing became shallow all I could think about was how selfish I had been. Please make sure she is alright I pray she is alright and I don't even believe in god, I will never take advantage of her love again! Fuck Larry fuck fuck I always fuck up. That's when the tears started falling slowly then all at once.


	7. Chapter 7

Pipers POV,

She took heroin which had glass in it she has internal bleeding along with a punctured lung, It's been a week I am not allowed to visit her I am not on the list. Nicky has been to see her she brings back good news she is taking treatment well and they believe she will pull through. This brings me so much hope I wish I had never run this week has made me think it will always be Alex Vause.

I picked up the prison phone and called Larry

"Larry"

"Piper how are you babe?"

"Not good Larry we need to talk"

"Oh Pipes you can tell me over the phone"

"No Larry I can't please come and see me this weekend"

"Okay I L"

I hung up on him I didn't want to hear I love you from anybody but Alex I needed an I heart you kid.

Alex POV,

I am in a big white room what how did I get here?! Where the fuck am I are these machines what the hell! I have woken up in fucking hell what the fuck!

I see a woman in a uniform I can just about make her out.

"Why am I here what are these machines?"

The woman shouts to somebody but I can't make out what she is saying, a man appears he looks like he knows what he is doing.

"Miss Vause you have a collapsed lung and some internal bleeding you are lucky to be alive"

"What I only did Heroin"

"It was laced with glass miss Vause"

"When can I get out"

"I don't know miss Vause I am sorry"


End file.
